Barbaric Intervension: Kahn vs the Death's Head Legion
As Sadow's ships were flying over a grassland near a human city, it's engines rustling the grass and whirring loudly. Sadow sat in his throne-like chair, observing the schematics for a new weapon attachment to their ships when Lady Kanpu announced upon entry into the bridge "Sir, the city ahead has been devastated! There are a few life signs but they don't match any known signature. They aren't Shinigami, Hollow, Demons... We have no idea what they are." He turned to her curiously "Say what...?" As the ships were in full-view of the city, they observed the burning ruins of skyscrapers and wreckage that used to be vehicles. Piles of burning corpses littered street corners. Archer-Captain Senbu of the Quincy gazed on in the barracks through window ports, pupils shrunk in terror "Sweet baby Jesus... Even the women and children..." Mugen, however, grinned a toothy sneer "What are you getting so jittery about, Quincy? Didn't we do our own share of carnage back in Soul Society?" Senbu clenched his teeth at the topic "I didn't wish to bring the end to innocent lives you savage animal!" He raised a fist but his fellow Quincy restrained him as Fuyudori pointed ahead "Lookout!" A small sphere of blue light rocketed toward the ship, crashing against the metalwork and exploding upon impact, creating a collossal-sized sphere of light to engulf part of the ship, absorbing a great number of soldiers inside in it's burning magnificence. Sadow called out "Damage report!" One of the crewmen alerted "The gravitational generators in the right wing are down! We're losing altitude fast!" Sadow commanded loudly "The ship is down! Abandon ship! I repeat, abandon ship!" Hurriedly, the Legion prepared itself for impact as the massive, burning hunk of iron collided into the grass, burrowing against it until reaching a stop. Shuufuu rubbed her head painfully "Ow... geez... Is everyone okay...?" Takajou alerted "We're not about to be. My Falcon and I see dozens of warriors, clad in furs and metal, rushing toward us. They look ready to fight." Bane stood past them, cocking an advanced, black pistol and saying in a metallic voice from the resonation in his helmet "Then let us give them one." As the warriors thundered their heavy heels against the soft grass in their march toward the burning wreckage, a blue arrow of light shot out from it and took the head off of one at the front, startling them. Whatever these floating pieces of iron possessed, it was alot like the power of their god. They roared in rage, turning their attention from the corpse of their comrade to the now-charging forces heading their way. Before long, these warriors found themselves outnumbered and outmatched. While they were able to slay a few of their enemies, the power of their energy beams was too much and it was something they didn't possess. Before long, they turned their heads to receive the aid of their respected god of war. They formed two lines of kneeling warriors as Kahn slowly marched toward the enemy, his long, white hair flowing in the wind as his dispassionate eyes traced this strange group they were facing. Shuufuu was amazed to find how similar this man looked to Kahn. The Legion's forces watched on as the supposed leader of this group made his way, fearlessly, toward them without even a bit of metal between his flesh and their blades. One carelessly yelled a war cry and charged at him, his sword raised, as the others watched on. Sadow noticed the warriors they were facing smirk and grin at the young man's recklessness. He called out, realizing this new foe was more than his subordinate could handle "Wait, sto-!" but it was too late. Upon reaching him, the boy's head blew clean apart, blood spattering all around. In fury, Sadow commanded "Open fire!" At this, the Setsudanki and Quincy forces fired their respective ranged weapons at the newcomer to no avail. Bullets ricocheted off, killing some on both sides and energy arrows merely dissipated on contact. Sadow noted this man's cold disregard to the deaths of his men. Two Setsudanki fired their rocket launchers at him, but the missiles exploded without offering a scratch to show for the effort. He continued to march toward them, ignoring every advancement they made as if a light breeze blew past him. The Harpie-twins as well as Spieler fired their energy , fire, and ice attacks at him with similar effects. All of their Kido was wasted making craters in the ground rather than harm the man. Sadow shook uncontrollably. Never had they met such a foe that was so realistically unstoppable. He looked up to see Atama ordering a cannon on the ship to fire, the weapon having taken aim while the others were firing. Sadow ordered everyone to evacuate the area as the cannon fired directly at a halting Kahn. The explosion was marvelous. Fire erupted in a cloud, and many of the opposing warriors were either killed or blown away by the blast. As dust fogged the area, they heard nothing but the crackling of the flames. Suddenly, however, a pair of blue beams shot out from the dust, aimed directly at the cannon. Upon impact, the cannon exploded, taking Atama with it as well as the entire crew operating it. Another, single beam shot out from the dust. This one dissipated it, clearing the view for everyone to see it was from the man's fingertip. It entered and exited straight through a Setsudanki soldier's midsection, blowing a smoking hole through it. He flew back after a loud grunt of pain. Sadow called out "Stop! Please, I beg of you to parlay! Since you destroyed that city, I'm guessing you're not a friend of the Soul Society, right?" He gave a questioning look "The what?" Sadow gestured to himself and his army "We are the Death's Head Legion, sworn enemies of the Soul Society. They protect cities like the one you just destroyed." Kahn looked back at the burning ashes of the city and back at Sadow "They do a terrible job." Sadow asked shakily "Who... Who are you?!" He answered stoicly "I am Kahn. I have come to destroy your worlds. If you wish to serve me, know that you will not be cared for. You will find your own food, your own supplies, and your own comfort. If you question me, you will find death." Sadw gritted his teeth bitterly "Destroy our... What? What do you think you are, God?!" He answered once more "Compared to your people; yes." Sadow quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him "Then won't you be a man and fight me one on one?" Kahn's blue eyes turned to the other onlookers "To what purpose? You all will die regardless. Or perhaps you wish to look honourable or brave in front of your doomed comrades." Sadow held his sword with both hands, his expression of rage "Shutup!" He charged toward the godly entity in front of him, swinging his blade hard against the neck of his unnarmed opponent. However, to his shock, the sword split in half on impact. Kahn commented, unimpressed "Pathetic steel for a pathetic wielder." At this, Kahn landed a hard punch to Sadow's gut, sending him flying back into the wreckage far behind him. When he collided, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees and, from there, collapsed altogether. While Lady Kanpu and Shuufuu as well as several medics rushed over to Sadow's aid, Bane charged toward the defense of his leader's honour. He aimed his wrist-mounted flamethrower at Kahn's face and turned the volume of gas on high, unloading a storm of fire in the man's face. Kahn merely stood for a few seconds, accepting the worthless assault before he grew dull of it and leaned in, biting the accessory straight off Bane's armoured wrist. He spat it out and belched a cloud of smoke. Bane proceeded to unholster his duel-guns but Kahn quickly snatched one, examining it carefully "Do they make these for men?" Bane was startled by this and quickly aimed his other gun at Kahn's head but refrained from firing out of shock of the "god's" next actions. Kahn, smirking, held the barrel to his head and fired. Smoke emitted from the barrel which was pressed against his temple, but no mark was made by the blast as he took it off. Teuchi, who sought an end to Kahn's smugness, charged forth and brought his duel-electrical whips against Kahn, wrapping them around his body. The zapping sounds and the crackle of energy did nothing to his expression. He gripped them tightly and brought Teuchi closer with a tug, gripping his armoured wrists when close enough and grinning into his masked face "Look into my eye, said the spider to the fly..." At this, he tightened his grip, crunching down on the metal and crushing the man's wrists, much to his agony.